


cause the darks not taking prisoners tonight

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: im having a rlly hard time





	

the dark is terrifying. 

josh shakes underneath its weight, curls up under blankets that do little to protect him from the prying phantom hands. 

his left arm itches to be cut open, old scars burning like the trails of fingers on his lower back. he wants to bleed. he wants everything to end. 

tyler said hed protect josh. 

josh isnt safe. 

tyler is a _liar_.

**Author's Note:**

> im having a rlly hard time


End file.
